clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tails6000 and the Secret Rings
Tails6000 and the Secret Rings is a game for SnowtendoVii, released especially in USA in 2009. It was also produced for Snowtendo. Plot The whole thing began when Tails6000 was sleeping one night. Suddenly, Explorer 767 came in and woke him up to tell him about a big party occuring the next day. At the party, G annouced that there will be a ring hunt for rings. Explorer teamed up with him/her for the hunt. The hunt later started. Halfway through, he saw a mysterious glowing ring. He went forward and accidentally touched it with his flipper, and had been somehow teleported to another, unknown dimension. This made a new mission for the duo. It was to get back home and complete the quest. Characters *Tails6000: The main character and hero of the whole series. *Explorer 767: The teammate of our hero. He was said to be the penguin who usually gets them into trouble. *Gary: Gary is like a tutorial teacher for the duo teaching new moves and attacks to them. His moves cost a price, except for a certain thing to get past a certain obstacle or to face a certain boss with. *Lily8763 A serious penguin with a bad atticdue Villans *Darktan: He is the main villan in the whole adventure. He was also the one who asked F to bribe G to organize the ring hunt and also left the magic ring for the duo to be teleported. He is the final boss of the game. *Robo-Gary: He is the second (protection) boss to the final boss in the game due to his strong defences and also both fictional and in reality a minion to him. *WitchyPenguin: Darktan's witch minion who flys on her broomstick. She is the second boss in the game. *Herbert Horror: The minion of Darktan who is weak from being at the dining room so much all he does to you is do his Crabs O'Evil and his Wing Zing. He is the first boss in the game. *Demon Darktan: A special boss when Tails and Explorer have the 7 world rings from the special stages. Only Tails gets to fight unless Speedasher is with him, then they both must fight him. Settings *Club Penguin Island Music *Herbert Horror's hideout Music *WitchyPenguin's hut Music *Robo-Gary's workshop Music *Darktan's throne room music 'Boss themes ' *Herbert Horror: music *WitchyPenguin:music *Robo-gary:Music *Darktan:Music Moves The duo learn several moves over the course of the adventure. *Dash: (Required) Tails uses his speed to run like the dickens, beating enemies and moving over gaps. Only Tails can use this. Learned midway through Club Penguin Island. (Free of charge) *Cursor: (Optional) Explorer grabs a cursor and swings it everywhere. Only Explorer can use this. Learned right after Dash. (Free of charge) *The Jackhammer Smash: (Required) Explorer tosses Tails near an enemy, and then he uses his jackhammer on said enemy. Learned right before Herbert Horror's boss battle. (20 coins) *W4FFL3Z: (Optional) Explorer goes into Phreaker Mode, jumps up, and launches waffles everywhere. Meanwhile, Tails takes of care of ground enemies. Learned at the start of Herbert Horror's hideout. (15 coins) *Twirlnado: (Required) Tails grabs Explorer by the flippers and spins around, beating several enemies at once. Learned midway through WitchyPenguin's hut. (50 coins) *Propeller Launch: (Optional) Tails grabs Explorer's propeller hat and flings it at an enemy, and it then returns to him. Learned at the start of Robo-Gary's workshop. (72 coins) *Flipover: (Required) Tails runs up to Explorer, grabs him, and launches him to who-knows-where. Useful for getting to areas too high to jump too. Learned midway through Robo-Gary's workshop. (60 coins) *OH NOES: (Optional) Explorer throws Mabel a an enemy, and she starts screaming at the poor enemy while the duo get away. Simply a good way to distract enemies. Learned right before Robo-Gary's boss battle. (100 coins) * Add more moves, where you learn them, if you have to get them, what it does, and what it costs! Power-Ups When either of the duo grabs one of these the power is usable for a limited time (except on bosses, where it's unlimited) and weapons have certain amount of ammunition unless you collect more (unlimited in bosses also) *Hot sauce Machine Gun: (Usable by Tails) This weapon has a certain amount of ammunition; collect more of it for more ammunition. *Slingshot: (usable by Tails) It traps enemies in a jar (25 jars when you collect the slingshot)and metal balls (50 when collected), which can stun enemies for 5 seconds. *Pencil: (usable by Explorer) Explorer erases all enemies from the screen and re-draws the scenery where it is (limited time). *Flight Cap: (usable by Explorer) Allows Explorer to fly while Tails holds on to his flipper for a little bit. Tails can also use his "feet" (or whatever) to attack *Split Up Pad: This lets the duo split up to do solo quests. *Rainbow Weed: (usable by both) Makes the duo invincible to any attacks (limited time). *Puffle Bell: (usable by both) The duo ring the bell and call a puffle stampede on the screen. All enemies are defeated. Vehicles in the game there is also transportation you use this for most levels and one is used only for the WitchyPenguin boss *WitchyPenguin's spare broom stick:Only usable during the WitchyPenguin boss you use it to navigate through obstacles and then after they get through the boss begins and Tails has unlimited ammo for his hot sauce machine gun *jetpacks: usable to fly to other islands if fly cap can't make it. (has fuel to collect) *snowboards:usable to snowboard down the island mountain to get downhill. *speed boat:a vehicle used to run on water when riding Tails has unlimited ammo for his hot sauce machine gun Multiplayer two players can work together with drop in/drop out game play player one can be tails and player 2 is explorer but you can switch by coming together and there is unlockable characters so when you start pick any character from the select screen.And there is an arena mode where 4 players can face off as anyone they unlock through the game anyone can use any power-up and or weapon. Battle mode Battle mode is set through 4 modes. *Capture the flag: It's simple, be the first person or team to the flag. *Last Penguin standing: deathmatch game, last man standing wins. *Original battle:You just plainly fight eachother. First to 25 points wins *I can fly!!!!!:This is a hilarious game as everyone has unlimited fuel with their jetpacks, and you all collect banana blasters and hot sauce machien guns at the star, and if you unlocked the gattler that as well.Explorer uses his fly cap with the jetpack. There are a ton of arenas in this game *Snow forts *Space Colony Aircraft *Angel Island *Darktonian Realm *Space Lab Battle Mode menu theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcJTTbIJgx8& more to come Unlockables there are many unlockables in the game you can buy from the store for a certain number of coins (unlockables can use any power-ups/weapons) Unlockable characters Flystar55555:10,000 coins after beating the first level WitchyPenguin:15,000 coins unlocked after 2nd boss Barkjon:15,000 coins unlocked after easy mode complete Speeddasher:16,000 coins unlocked after battling the third boss Darktan:20,000 coins unlocked after beating game at any difficulty Purchaseable Stuff Power-Ups Speed Sneakers: 1,000 coins: (usable by anyone) Lets the duo run faster then the speed of sound for a short time. Team Whistle: 2,000 coins: Calls an extra character when one of the two are out. Add more! Weapons Hot Sauce Gattler-10,000 credits: Usable by Tails. A stronger version of the hot sauce machine gun (collect another for more ammunition). Banana Blaster-5000 credits: Usable by Tails and Explorer. Capable of firing bananas at 200km/h. Terrain and Merischscutterbunch- 6000 credits: Usable by Explorer. A huge metal, silver sword which may transform into a laser ray (like those in Star Penguins), wooden knuckle and EFF chicken (WHAT?!?). Name collected from a company's product which is quite capable. *Here and There Door- (Unlocked if you find the attack parts) A teleporter in the shape of a door, and it teleports anywhere to the press of the A button. Very useful if you are surrounded with low health. Add more weapons here! Trivia This is a parody of Sonic and the Secret Rings from 2008. See also *List of Snowtendo Games *Tails6000 and the Secret Rings (book) Category:Snowtendo Category:Games